The Perfect Match
by huffleclaw22
Summary: Daphne GreengrassxGoyle one-shot. Set after the Slytherins escape the dungeons during the Battle of Hogwarts. A different side of two Slytherins we never truly got to know. No sensual content.


**A/N: I don't want any reviews telling me Goyle died, because that's technically false. Crabbe is the one who dies, Goyle just plays his role in the movie because "Crabbe" was unable to be in the movie, and Goyle's role is acted out by Blaise Zabini. Goyle does survive. (If you're a true Harry Potter fan and you knew this already, this isn't directed at you, this is directed at those of you who have only seen the movie and didn't know this).**

**Also, Daphne Greengrass is never really identified in the movies so it's unknown which background Slytherin girl she is, but I always picture her as the one with long curly blonde hair in Goblet of Fire (when Viktor Krum's name is picked, she's in the background-she kinda looks like Luna but a Slytherin).**

**This was a super random idea, so don't judge me. This is set towards the end of the Battle of Hogwarts (where did Goyle go after he was saved?)**

**JKR owns all of this. Not me.**

* * *

Draco and Goyle took off running down the dungeon corridors. "Go! Go!" Draco shouted as they frantically ran to the top of the cold stone stairs and out into the courtyard. Outside a battle was raging; Dumbledore's Army, The Order of The Phoenix, and the professors against Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

It was mostly the older Gryffindor and Hufflepuff students along with a handful of Ravenclaws who stayed to fight, the Slytherins were trapped. Did they join the Dark Army, or fight for their school?

Not waiting for anyone's directions, Goyle ran back inside the castle ruins. His father was a Death Eater, but he was not, all his life he was just dense and a goonie for Draco's gang-he wasn't evil, not really. Now he was just scared, most of the other Slytherins had escaped or gone home. He was unsure of Draco's whereabouts now.

All he could think of doing was running through the castle, avoiding battle at every turn, he decided the dungeons were truly the safest place at this point. The Death Eaters would never attack Slytherin territory. He ran and hid in the common room, shaking and cowering behind an armchair near the fireplace.

"Goyle?" came a soft female voice, also quite shaky.

Goyle looked up to see Daphne Greengrass peering down at him. "Daphne? What a-are you doing here?" he stuttered.

"Hiding, same as you! Now shush you prat!" she snapped. Daphne admitted to have been hiding under her bed in the girls' dormitory until she heard someone else enter the common room.

"O-oh, do you think they'll come in here? Looking for us-The Dark Lord I mean?" Goyle asked nervously.

"You mean, you're actually legitimately scared too?" Daphne asked in disbelief. "Isn't your dad a Death Eater?"

Goyle nodded "Yeah, b-but I'm not. I-I have no desire to be one, I just wanna get outta here!" he admitted.

Daphne smacked her forehead "Damnit I wish we could apparate within castle grounds, but we can't! Curse it!" she muttered.

Goyle looked at her suddenly "I-I have an idea!" he exclaimed. For the first time in his life, he actually had a smart idea.

Daphne stared at him in disbelief "_You, Gregory Goyle_, have an _idea _?" she asked.

Goyle grinned "What about the floo network? Do you think it's been shut down?" he asked.

Daphne considered this for a moment "Maybe not in here...you'd think it would be shut down in the other common rooms and professors offices, but this _is _Slytherin territory...maybe The Dark Lord wouldn't think to block our fireplace, he probably figured we of all the houses wouldn't try to escape-but join them," she mused.

Goyle shrugged "Only one way to find out..."

Daphne put a finger to her lips "Shh..." They crawled ever so quietly up to the fireplace and grabbed some floo powder from atop the mantel. "Where should we go?" Goyle asked nervously.

They stepped into the fireplace "Er, Flourish and Blotts!" Daphne threw down the floo powder. In an instant, they arrived inside the bookshop in Diagon Alley. It too was in ruins, but there was no dark forces or fighting going on.

The two Slytherins may have been prejudiced against muggle-borns, enjoyed bullying the other students, even gone as far as hexing them, but they weren't evil.

They were the perfect match.


End file.
